Lining elements are employed, for example, in particular in connection with motor vehicles. The covering elements are textile materials in the area of the floor and sides of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. These covering elements are permanently fastened to the motor vehicle. In addition, there are interior lining elements intended to protect the actual textile covering elements, for example in the floor area (area of the feet). These interior lining elements are customarily arranged to be removable, sometimes also releasably fastened.
An interior lining element in the form of a floor mat is described, for example, in DE-GM 9309 926. Further interior lining elements are known, for example, from DE 296 22 755 U1, DE-GM87 10 779.1 and EP0 512 904 B1.
A further interior lining element is known from EP 1 325 845 A2. This interior lining element has a decorative layer at the top, a hot-melt adhesive layer, and underneath that a slide-blocking underlayer. The melt-adhesive layer connects the underlayer and the decorative layer. The decorative layer consists of a thermoplastic material, it preferably is a tufted velour material, a tufted loop fabric or a pile needle-formed fabric. It can also be a foil, or a woven or knit material. The decorative layer can be designed to be single layer or multi-layer. This is incidentally known. Pinning or tufting a support material is a customary technical method. In the course of pinning or tufting, continuous yarns, filaments or narrow ribbons are needled in loops through the support material. Subsequently the loops on the underside are cut open, in the course of which the projecting pile ends are created. The pile ends of the cut pile project downward and dig into the covering element.
The melt layer consists of polyolefin. The slide-blocking underlayer is formed by a support material and cut pile. The cut pile has been applied by needles to the support material, i.e. is tufted in. The support material is a non-woven, woven or knit material which, for increasing its stability, can be thermally bound, i.e. thermo-bonded. The mass per unit area of this layer is cited as being 30 to 250 g/m2, and in particular 50 to 130 g/m2.